crestinortodoxfandomcom-20200213-history
Hristos a înviat
]] Este obiceiul printre creştinii ortodocşi ca în perioada de la Înviere şi până la Înălţare să salute cu "Hristos a înviat" şi să răspundă cu "Adevărat a înviat". Acest salut nu este o urare (cum ar fi, de pildă, "Bună ziua"), ci mai degrabă o mărturisire a credinţei în înviere în această perioadă liturgică. Acest salut, mărturisire şi vestire a Învierii lui Hristos din morţi, îşi are rădăcinile în cântările de la Paşti şi în mărturisirea îngreilor, a femeilor mironosiţe şi a apostolilor unii către alţii după arătările Mântuitorului după Înviere. Iar răspunsul "Adevărat a înviat" este şi el biblic: celor doi ucenici cărora li s-a arătat Domnul în drumul spre Emaus, cei unsprezece apostoli din Ierusalim le confirmă "că a înviat cu adevărat Domnul" (Luca 24, 34). Deşi această salutare pascală a fost răspândită mai mult în lumea ortodoxă, astăzi şi mulţi catolici o practică. Salutul pascal în alte limbi *Limbi indo-europene **Limbi germanice ***Limbi vest-germanice ****Limbi anglice *****Engleză - Christ is Risen! Indeed, He is Risen! ******Engleză veche (Anglo-Saxon) - Crist aras! Crist sodhlice aras! (Lit: Christ arose! Christ surely arose!) ******Middle English - Crist is arisen! Arisen he sothe! *****Iyaric Patwa - Krestos a uprisin! Seen, him a uprisin fe tru! ****Frisian - Kristus is opstien! Wis is er opstien! ****High German *****German - Christus ist auferstanden! Er ist wahrhaftig auferstanden! *****Yiddish - Der Meschiache undzer iz geshtanen! Avade er iz ufgeshtanen! ****Low German *****Olandeză - Christus is opgestaan! Hij is waarlijk opgestaan! *****Afrikaans - Kristus het opgestaan! Hom het waarlik opgestaan! ***Limbi nord-germanice ****Daneză - Kristus er opstanden! Sandelig Han er Opstanden! ****Icelandic - Kristur er upprisinn! Hann er vissulega upprisinn! ****Norvegiană - Kristus er oppstanden! Han er sannelig oppstanden! ****Suedeză - Kristus är uppstånden! Ja, Han är verkligen uppstånden! **Limbi italice ***Latină - Christus resurrexit! Resurrexit vere! ***Limbi romanice ****Italiană - Cristo è risorto! È veramente risorto! ****Catalană - Crist ha ressuscitat! Veritablement ha ressuscitat! ****Franceză - Le Christ est ressuscité ! Vraiment Il est ressuscité ! (sau: En vérité Il est ressuscité !) ****Portugheză - Cristo ressuscitou! Verdadeiramente ressuscitou! ****Română - Hristos a înviat! Adevărat a înviat! ****Spaniolă - Cristo ha resucitado! Verdaderamente, ha resucitado! **Limbi slavice ***Slavona bisericească - (Christos Voskrese! Voistinu Voskrese!) ***East ****Rusă - Христос Воскресе! Воистину Воскресе! (Khristos Voskrese! Voistinu Voskrese!) ****Belarusă - Хрыстос уваскрос! Сапраўды ўваскрос! (Khrystos Uvaskros! Saprawdy Wvaskros!) ****Ucraineană - Христос Воскрес! Воістину Воскрес! (Khrystos Voskres! Voistynu Voskres!) ***South ****Bulgară - Христос Возкресе! Воистина Возкресе! (Christos Vozkrese! Voistina Vozkrese!) ****Sârbă - Христос Воскресе! Ваистину Воскресе! (Christos Voskrese! Vaistinu Voskrese!) ***West ****Cehă - Kristus Vstal A Mrtvych! Opravdi Vstoupil! ****Slovacă - Kristus vstal zmŕtvych! Skutočne vstal! ****Polish - Chrystus Zmartwychwstał! Zaprawdę Zmartwychwstał! **Limbi baltice ***Lithuanian - Kristus prisikėlė! Tikrai prisikėlė! **Celtic languages ***Goidelic languages ****Old Irish - Asréracht Críst! Asréracht Hé-som co dearb! ****Irish - Tá Críost éirithe! Go deimhin, tá sé éirithe! ****Manx - Taw Creest Ereen! Taw Shay Ereen Guhdyne! ****Scots Gaelic - Tha Crìosd air èiridh! Gu dearbh, tha e air èiridh! ***Brythonic languages ****Breton - Dassoret eo Krist! E wirionez dassoret eo! ****Welsh - Atgyfododd Crist! Yn wir atgyfododd! **Indo-Iranian languages ***Indic languages ****Sanskrit - (Kristo'pastitaha! Satvam Upastitaha!) ****Southern Zone *****Marathi - (Yeshu Khrist uthla ahe! Kharokhar uthla ahe!) **Albanian (Tosk) - Krishti u ngjall! Vërtet u ngjall! **Armenian - Քրիստոս յարեաւ ի մեռելոց՜ Օրհնեալ է յայտնութիւնն Քրիստոսի՜ (Christos harjav i merelotz! Orhniale harutjun Christosi! -- Christ is risen! Blessed is the resurrection of Christ!) **Greek - Χριστός Ανέστη! Αληθώς Ανέστη! (Christos Anesti! Aleithos Anesti!) *Altaic languages **Turkish - Hristós diril-Dí! Hakíkatén diril-Dí! *Austronesian languages **Malayo-Polynesian ***Western ****Chamorro - La'la'i i Kristo! Magahet na luma'la' i Kristo! ****Filipino (Tagalog) - Si Cristo ay nabuhay! Siya nga ay nabuhay! ****Indonesian - Kr�?stus tÉlah Bangkit! Benár día têlah Bángkit! ***Central-Eastern ****Carolinian - Lios a melau sefal! Meipung, a mahan sefal! ****Hawaiian - Ua ala hou ´o kristo! Ua ala ´i ´o no ´oia! *Basque - Cristo Berbistua! Benatan Berbistua! *Dravidian languages **Malayalam - (Christu uyirthezhunnettu! Theerchayayum uyirthezhunnettu!) *Eskimo-Aleut languages **Aleut - Kristus aq ungwektaq! Pichinuq ungwektaq! **Yupik - Xris-tusaq Ung-uixtuq! Iluumun Ung-uixtuq! *Japanese - ハリストス復活！実に復活！ (Harisutosu fukkatsu! Jitsu ni fukkatsu!) *Korean - (Kristo Gesso! Buhar ha sho Nay!) *Na-Dené languages **Athabaskan languages ***Navajo - Christ daaztsáádéé' náádiidzáá! T'áá aaníí, daaztsáádéé' náádiidzáá! **Tlingit - Xristos Kuxwoo-digoot! Xegaa-kux Kuxwoo-digoot! *Niger-Congo languages **Luganda Kristo Ajukkide! Kweli Ajukkide! **Swahili - Kristo Amefufukka! Kweli Amefufukka! *Quechuan Languages **Quechua - Cristo causarimpunña! Ciertopuni causarimpunña! *Afro-Asiatic languages **Semitic languages ***Central Semitic languages ****Aramaic languages *****Syriac - (Meshiha qam! Bashrira qam!) ****South Central Semitic languages *****Arabic languages ******Arabic (Fus'hah, i.e., "standard") - (Al-Masih-Qam! Hakkan Qam!) ******Maltese - Kristu qam! Huwa qam tassew! *****Canaanite languages ******Hebrew (modern) - (Ha Masheeha houh kam! A ken kam!) ***South Semitic languages ****Ethiopian languages *****North Ethiopian languages ******Tigrigna - (Christos tensiou! Bahake tensiou!) *****South Ethiopian languages ******Amharic - (Kristos Tenestwal! Bergit Tenestwal!) *Sino-Tibetan languages **Mandarin - 基督復活了 他確實復活了 (Jidu fuhuo-le! Ta queshi fuhuo-le!) *South Caucasian languages **Georgian - ქრისტე �?ღსდგ�?! ჭეშმ�?რიტ�?დ �?ღსდგ�?!(Kriste aghsdga! Cheshmaritad aghsdga!) *Uralic languages **Estonian - Kristus on ülestõusnud! Tõesti on ülestõusnud! **Finnish - Kristus nousi kuolleista! Totisesti nousi! **Hungarian - Krisztus feltámadt! Valóban feltámadt! *Unclassified **A Nigerian language (of many spoken there) - Jésu Krísti Ébilíwõ! Ézia õ´ Bilíwõ! *Constructed languages **Esperanto - Kristo leviĝis! Vere Li leviĝis! **Quenya - (Ortanne Laivino! Anwa ortanne Laivino!) Legături externe *Paschal Polyglotta: Acest site vă dă posibilitatea să vedeţi şi să auziţi afirmaţia centrală a credinţei creştine: "Hristos a înviat! Adevărat a înviat!", în aproape 250 de limbi. Categorie:Viaţa Bisericii Categorie:Sărbători Categorie:Liturgică en:Paschal greeting